


Take my hand; take my whole life, too

by eyekaros



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Saki Mizushima, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They / Them pronouns for Saki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyekaros/pseuds/eyekaros
Summary: This should be easy.Touma had done a thousand and one performances at this point, he was used to stage fright. Well, perhaps ‘used to’ wasn’t the best phrase to use, but he certainly recognised the feeling of his stomach twisting in on itself whenever he was psyching himself up for putting on a show. Usually, Saki would calm him down, but he couldn’t ask for their help now. No, this needed to be a surprise. He took another deep breath, shutting his eyes for a brief moment, before staring at his reflection with a hot intensity. He could do this. He was Touma Amagase, for fucks sake. He could do anything.
Relationships: Amagase Touma/Mizushima Saki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Take my hand; take my whole life, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerylAM573](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/gifts).



> Can you tell I've never written these characters before?  
> Anyway I hope you like it!!

This should be easy.

Touma had done a thousand and one performances at this point, he was used to stage fright. Well, perhaps ‘used to’ wasn’t the best phrase to use, but he certainly recognised the feeling of his stomach twisting in on itself whenever he was psyching himself up for putting on a show. Usually, Saki would calm him down, but he couldn’t ask for their help now. No, this needed to be a surprise. He took another deep breath, shutting his eyes for a brief moment, before staring at his reflection with a hot intensity. He could do this. He was Touma Amagase, for fucks sake. He could do anything.

This was his sixth practice run already, and he knew he wasn’t nearly prepared enough. He’d got some of it mastered, but there was a certain part of the speech where his voice started to wobble and his hands started to shake and he needed to start over again. He growled at his teary eyed reflection, wiping the waterworks away on his sleeve. “Now you listen to me!” He tried to sound as stern as possible, his voice a little gravely from the crying. “You are going to get through this! And you’re going to do well! And they’re gonna say yes! And then the two of you can live the rest of your lives happily marrie-”   
“Dearest, who are you talking to? You’re going to shout the house down at this rate~” 

Touma came to his senses with a jolt, shuddering slightly. He stuffed the small box into one pocket, checking the doorway. “N-No one! Uh- Just- Fuck, um. How much did you hear?”

“Just that last bit where you started yelling self care advice. It was papi-tastic advice, and I was just curious.”   
“Well, curiosity killed the cat, you know?”   
“But satisfaction brought it back, love.”

“I was just talkin’ to uh… our producer. On the phone!”   
“Oh! Is everything okay?”   
“You know it! Just- Um, just giving them some motivation for… producer stuff!”

“Well, tell them that I’m rooting for them!”

“Yeah! Ummm, Yo, Producer? Did you hear that? Saki’s here for you as well!” Touma mentally cursed himself for every word that came out of his mouth. This was going well. He’d never been good at surprising, and this was being cruelly put on display for all the world to see. Well, maybe not all the world, but Saki was basically the whole word to him.

  
  


Right. Looked like he couldn’t rehearse in the house anymore. 

* * *

The setting was perfect. They’d just been out for a meal (like Touma had planned), and were now just walking through the parks as the sun slowly set and the stars emerged (like Touma had planned). Everything was going according to plan. Apart from the fact that his heart was racing a mile a minute; Saki looked even cuter than normal; and also he may have accidentally told Shouta and Hokuto his plan and the two of them had been teasing him about it all day on the Jupiter group chat and now he was even more nervous! It was fine! Touma Amagase was doing fine!! He was only about to do the boldest thing he’d ever done.

Staring at his partner now, there was a warm feeling in his heart. The childlike adoration in their eyes as they watched they stared at the fireflies dancing in the twilight air. It was still just light at such a late hour, which was nice. Saki looked gorgeous at this hour, with their hair down, a light summer dress over their frame, the light hitting them at just the right angle. This was it. This was the moment. Something about it just felt so...right. Especially whilst they weren’t paying attention to him. Ever so slowly, pulling the small box out of his pocket, he bent down onto one knee, clearing his throat once. Why was he so nervous? He hadn't spent a thousand hours planning only for him to be shaking like a leaf at the big moment! This wasn't in the script. But the moment was so perfect. It had to be now.

“Saki?”   
“Yes dear-” They turned back around to face him, instantly gasping as they saw the ring, hands flying to cover their mouth. “T-Touma, I-”   
“Please, please don't say anything. Not- Not just yet. I want to do this right, a- and I know if you say something, I won’t be able to stop crying.”   
“Papi…”   
“I love you, Saki. So much. And maybe I don’t always say it enough, but…” His voice trailed off as he met their eyes. Glassy with tears but full of a soft happiness. Oh god, he couldn’t hold back the dam once he saw them. His own waterworks started, and he was only past the first few sentences. He took a deep breath, swallowing. “When I’m with you, it’s like- It’s like it’s just us! There’s no one else to worry about. It- It’s just you, a-and it’s just me! And I want that feeling for the rest of my life. I- You’re the best. You know that, right? I’ve always tried to be the best, but then I met you a- and it’s just like, hey! They’re so much better than me.”   
“Touma!!!”

“I know, I know. You don’t like it when I say stuff like that, but let me finish. That was- That was just when I met you. But- But even though you were so much better than me, you’ve looked after me and treated me like- like no one else ever has. The reason- The thing getting in my way- stopping me being the best, was me. And, and now? I- I don’t worry about that competitive shit when I’m with you. Neither of us are better than the other, you know? I’ve- I’ve never felt that way about anyone before. No one’s ever made me feel that safe and secure.” He paused, if only to catch his breath. He had no idea what he was saying at this point. He’d gone off script. So much for all his hours spent rehearsing. He hadn’t planned to completely abandon all his practice, but here he was. “So, what I’m trying to say, and I know you already know what I’m going to ask is.” Another pause. “Saki  Mizushima, will you marry me?”   
  


Their arms were around his neck in a split second as they sobbed happy tears into his shoulder, planting a hundred and one messy kisses against his cheek. “Yes! Yes yes a thousand times yes! I- Oh my- Yes yes yes!!!”   
Touma said nothing, returning the hug with just as much passion and just as many tears.    
“Yes yes yes!!! Touma, I- I don’t know what to say! This is- This is- I-”

“You said yes…”   
“Of course I said yes, silly billy!”

The ring was a perfect fit. Maybe it hadn’t been easy, maybe everything hadn’t gone exactly as Touma planned it, but he wouldn’t have it any other way,


End file.
